Pudding
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Struggling to contain her feelings for the Admiral, Prinz Eugen tries her hand at being bolder. It works, albeit not in the way she originally intended. [Smut]


**Pudding**

''Mn... Kommandant...''

Prinz Eugen walked down the quiet dormitory halls with a soft frown marring her gentle features, something approaching a pout threatening to cross her visage. The overcast day outside shed dull grey streaks of light through the many hallway windows, only adding to her conflicted mood – her indecision fuelled by the equally-indecisive weather.

The source of her anxiety was perhaps the most obvious; the Admiral. Her crush. Trying to get him to notice and pay attention to her was like pulling teeth, and not because he was averse to lavishing her with attention – rather the opposite. The main problem was how to _keep_ that attention on her, and not one the literal hundreds of other girls around the base. And as much as she wanted to be mad at him, she couldn't; she knew he was just trying to be kind and treat everyone fairly. One of his many traits that drew her to him in the first place.

However no matter how bold or indecent her methods were, she could never hold his interest for long. She had tried 'accidentally' undressing just when he walked in, but he just blushed an apologised, leaving without commenting on it further. She had worn a skimpy swimsuit when the two of them were at the pool,_ alone_, but she couldn't muster the nerve to do anything more than swim with him. She even went as far as sneaking into his room, at night, and asking for a good-night kiss under the guise of having a nightmare. And he gave her one... on the forehead.

''Mn~!'' Prinz Eugen pouted deeply at the memory, her cheeks reddening as she recalled the feeling of his lips. Even then she couldn't stay mad; just the little forehead kiss made her chest flutter with such addictive lightness she just couldn't _be_ mad.

So lost in thought the German Ship-Girl wasn't looking where she was going, turning a corner towards her dorm room – when she ran into someone. She yelped and stumbled, only for a familiar pair of arms to snake around her lower back, stopping her from falling over.

''Whoa there~'' The Admiral's voice held a surprised, but not unkind lilt. ''You alright, Eugen?''

Prinz Eugen blushed red. ''A-Ah... y-yes, I'm fine!''

He chuckled, slowly releasing her and letting her stand on her own – much to her silent disappointment. ''Good. I was looking for Bismarck; Akashi wants to upgrade her rigging again. You know where she is?''

''Um...'' Eugen tapped her chin thoughtfully. ''I think she should be down by the cafeteria? She said she was hoping to avoid Ark Royal...''

The Admiral hummed in acknowledgement. ''Mm. Makes sense; those two always get into spats with each other.''

''More like Ark keeps hunting onee-sama down...'' The blonde cruiser dryly added.

''True.'' He chuckled – and Prinz Eugen blushed as he laid his hand on her head, petting her. ''Thanks for the help.''

''Ehehe~'' Eugen all but melted into his hand, giggling happily.

The head-pat lasted only a short few seconds but it felt so much longer to Eugen, the cruiser enjoying every second of it. Her giggles quietened down as he released her head, offering her one last smile before walking past her, heading for the stairs that would lead outside. Her head tingled from where his hand touched and an idea hit her, making her cheeks darken – and as she realised he was nearing the stairs, she got the courage to speak up.

''U-Um, Kommandant!''

''Hm? Yes?''

Eugen fidgeted, skittering a little closer so she didn't have to yell. ''C-Could I... um, sleep with you tonight? I've been having those nightmares again...''

The Admiral's eyes softened. ''Sure. I'll probably be back at around ten tonight; I'll leave the door unlocked for you.''

''T-Thanks...'' Eugen smiled warmly, giving a quick bow before skittering back down the hall, turning the corner so she couldn't be seen – and pressing her back against the wall, one hand clasping at her chest. ''Hehe~!''

As her happy high began to dim however a plan quickly took root in her mind, her smile becoming tinged with flustered embarrassment as her mind quickly escalated the scenes playing in her mind.

''Ah... I'll need... Arashio-san's help...''

With quick steps Prinz Eugen ran off, eager to make preparations for the night to come.

X-x-X

Nightfall came with lazy slowness, the work day dragging on for what felt like centuries before the last of the paperwork was done.

The Admiral breathed a deep sigh, stretching his arms above his head and working out the kinks in his neck, groaning at the pleasing crack it made. The command building was nearly silent at this time of night, his footsteps dimly thumping down the long hall as he went towards the stairs. Unlike his subordinates who slept in the dorms, he slept in a room on the third floor of the command building. Part of it was independence; to make his subordinates not feel like he was watching their every move. A larger part was because they all had the terrible habit of sneaking into his bed to sleep. And while waking up to pretty ladies hugging both sides of him sounded appealing at first, it quickly lost its lustre when his bed was filled with six or more Destroyers.

As he ascended the stairs he caught sight of his bedroom door hanging slightly ajar, signalling Prinz Eugen had arrived as she asked. A light smile crossed his face and he picked up the pace, strolling up to his bedroom door and tentatively pushing it open just a touch – spying Eugen bent over by his bookcase, curiously looking at the titles of his books. And due to her micro-skirt gave him a _very_ nice view of her peachy butt.

Quickly averting his eyes he grabbed the door-handle, deliberately turning it loudly and pushing it open. ''I'm back.''

''Eek!'' Eugen squeaked, jumping on the spot and standing tall. ''_G-Guten abend Kommandant!_''

The Admiral chuckled, savouring her flustered expression. Scaring Eugen always made her revert back to German, speaking in such a cutely startled voice it was always a pleasure to hear. ''At ease, Eugen. It's just me.''

''I-I know that...'' Prinz Eugen puffed her cheeks out, glancing away with a rosy hue to her cheeks.

''Hmhm. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.''

Eugen shook her head, her shoulders relaxing slightly as he made idle conversation. ''No, I got here just a few minutes ago. I didn't want to go to bed without you...''

''I hope you brought some pyjamas; I think mine are all too big for you.'' He joked lightly, strolling over to his bedside drawer and taking out his pyjama shirt.

''Yes...'' Eugen's voice rung from behind him. ''I-I'll get changed in the bathroom...''

He hummed an agreement and idly picked out a shirt and some shorts, given the bed would be warm with Eugen in it alongside him. He wasted no time in undressing and putting his pyjamas on, but Eugen took a lot longer – the ruffling of clothes audible through the wooden bathroom door. He didn't mind, used to how long it took his subordinates to get dressed; not least because of their complex clothing. Sometimes he wondered if their clothes were designed in such a way to make them _hard_ to take off.

The bed depressed beneath him as he took a seat on the edge, awaiting the return of his adorable subordinate – when the bathroom door clicked open, and a familiar figure timidly walked out.

Anything he wished to say died a sudden death as he soaked in the sight of Prinz Eugen... clad in a black lacy babydoll nightgown. Two thin straps looped over her shoulders, the thin lacy fabrics curving over her ample breasts and giving a generous view of her cleavage, the rest of the black nightgown draping over her front and revealing her stomach. It ended just past her waist, doing little to hide her equally-lacy panties that hugged her hips tightly, digging into her soft hips.

''K-Kommandant...'' Prinz Eugen timidly spoke, a slight sway to her hips as she strutted over to him.

The Admiral couldn't muster the words, unable to look away from her beautiful frame as she slid up to him and knelt down on the bed, straddling his waist. Her smooth hands laid themselves on his shoulders, her ample chest drawing so close he could easily see it rise and fall with her deep breaths, her face flushed a flustered pink.

''D-Do you... want to sleep... or do you w-want...'' Eugen's seductive whisper was ruined by the subtle tremble in her voice. ''...want me?''

Swallowing his embarrassment he gently grasping her right hand. ''What's this about, Eugen?''

His single sentence instantly shattered her attempt at seduction; shoulders slackening and blushing a deep, embarrassed scarlet. ''...I really like you, Kommandant... I've tried so many times to get your attention, but you're as dense as a dumb rock...''

''I wasn't aware there were any intelligent rocks.'' The Admiral smiled faintly, earning a demure pout from his blonde companion. ''Still, I guess it's my fault for not noticing...''

He slid his arms around her lower back, earning a cute red blush from Prinz Eugen – before he leaned in close, and kissed her. The blonde squeaked and went stiff, frozen solid for several long seconds; before she instantly melted against him. With fresh passion the German kissed him back with clear affection, mewling happily into his mouth as he meshed their lips together with slow, audible smacks that seemed infinitely more lewd given her state of dress.

After a long moment their lips broke apart, their breathing slightly heavier. Eugen's cheeks were flushed pink, her warm eyes sparkling with awed hope – growing as he spoke up.

''I care a lot about you too, Eugen.'' The Admiral said softly, squeezing her hand. ''I was worried about making a move, lest it draw undue attention to you... but if you feel the same then-''

His words were cut short as Prinz Eugen leaned down, eagerly crashing their lips together in another passionate kiss. The Admiral groaned and reciprocated, the happiness she felt easily conveyed through the kiss – and enticing him to kiss her more. Even when they broke apart for air they reinitiated the kiss less than a second later, their lips reconnecting with growing passion and their hands slowly beginning to roam, not sated with just lip contact.

''Mm~'' Eugen hummed into the kiss when his hands slid down to her ass, tenderly groping her cute butt. ''Kommandant...''

The Admiral leaned up, capturing her inviting pink lips in another kiss and silencing her subsequent moans. Her hands roamed up and down his chest as he idly groped her rear, savouring the plush softness of her ass. Many times he had gotten a good look at it, but never had he touched it – and he gladly took advantage of the presented opportunity, her lacy black panties doing little to hide her ass from his hands.

Their make-out session quickly grew more heated, muffling groans rumbling from his chest as she slid one hand behind his head and gripped his hair, deepening the passionate kiss. Her other hand slid down and blindly rubbed at his crotch, her palm rubbing against his slowly-hardening cock several times before she found it, gently grasping it through the fabric and tenderly squeezing his shaft. In response he groped her ass more roughly, loving the way she shuddered on his lap and mewled like a cat in heat, her breathy mewl brushing against his lips when they broke apart for air.

''Ah...'' Prinz Eugen quivered in his lap, tilting her head to the side. ''K-Kommandant... more...''

He gladly obliged, kissing her once on the lips before targeting her jawline, peppering affectionate kisses along her smooth skin and making her shiver cutely. He reached the end of her jawline and slid down to her neck, planting a string of kisses along her jugular before slowly shifting further south, her collarbone firm beneath his lips. His kisses grew quicker yet no less affectionate as he went lower, kissing the top of her right breast once before pushing his head into her cleavage.

Prinz Eugen moaned softly, pushing his head into her chest with one hand while continuing to blindly rub him off, her cute sounds turning him on. Love and lust got lost in an inexorable swirl of passion, his lips planting numerous kisses all over her breasts with wild feverishness. Slowly he released her plush butt and slid his hands up her back, grasping the thin straps of her babydoll and gently tugging them off her shoulders, making it go slack.

''Mn...'' Eugen bit her lip as the fabric slid down her frame, hanging briefly on her ample bust before falling off completely, pooling around her waist.

The Admiral leaned back, both his hands cupping the German's plump breasts and giving them a squeeze – watching his fingers sink into her wonderfully-soft skin and her back arch, a cute mewl passing her pink lips. Her reaction only enticed him to fondle her more, loving every little reaction he could extract from the beautiful blonde; from how she moaned so cutely to how her boobs heaved into his hand, so big it was impossible to fit his hands around them even if he tried.

Eugen laid her hands over his, shooting him a half-lidded gaze full of affection. ''K-Kommandant... please, let me make you feel good too...''

His cheeks warmed up and he dipped his head in a slight nod. The blonde smiled warmly at him and laid her hands on his shoulders – before pushing him back against the bed. He grunted shortly and briefly closed his eyes, and when he blinked them open again he witnessed her shifted back slightly; her face coming to eye-level with his crotch. Eugen wasted no time in hooking her fingers into his shorts and yanking them down to his knees, her cheeks instantly becoming a deep crimson when his cock sprung free and nearly bopped her on the nose.

''Ah...'' Prinz Eugen looked at his cock with awe, and for a brief moment he swore he saw a bit of drool leaking from the corner of her lip.

The Heavy Cruiser got over her awe a moment later, her smooth hands reaching up and gently grasping his cock – a groan rumbling from his chest as she slowly jerked his cock. Eugen blushed at the sound and did it again, gradually beginning to jerk him off; growing more confident with each bob of her hand. Her movements, while inexperienced, was made infinitely more pleasurable by how soft her hand was and how cute her face was, her aroused gaze locked onto his cock the whole time.

Swallowing her nerves Prinz Eugen shuffling closer, continuing to jerk his cock off in a steady rhythm – before kissing the tip of his cock. The Admiral shuddered at the lewd contact, intimately feeling her soft wet lips smooching his dick before she pulled back, her hot breath washing over his shaft before she kissed his cock again. She kissed his dick twice more before simply sliding her tongue out, dragging it along the tip of his cock and extracting a strained groan from his chest, pleasure teasing his twitching cock.

''Mm...'' Eugen glanced briefly up at him, her rosy cheeks darkening. ''D-Does it feel good...?''

''Y-Yeah...'' He nodded breathlessly.

Prinz Eugen smiled happily at that, holding his gaze as she traced her tongue around the tip of his cock twice – before sliding down, taking him into her mouth. The wet warmth of her mouth engulfed the top half of his cock, a rumbling groan leaving his chest as she tentatively sucked him off; clearly inexperienced yet eager to please him. On instinct he slid a hand down and snaked his fingers into her blonde hair, petting her head approvingly as she blew him.

The cruiser clearly liked that, humming happily as she started bobbing her head up and down – sucking his cock off with timid eagerness. Her surprisingly dexterous tongue licked and lapped at the underside of his dick, squirming around the base before teasing the tip when she reared her head back. Her hand didn't stop jerking off the lower half of his cock either, the double stimulation sapping the breath from his lungs and leaving him groaning in pleasure.

''Nn...'' The Admiral shuddered as her tongue licked a sensitive spot, sending a sharp jolt up his cock. His gaze was locked onto Prinz Eugen, his gaze briefly wandering past her face and down to her tits – watching her boobs jiggle and heave with her movements.

Prinz Eugen was quick to notice his wandering gaze, briefly confused before she connected the dots; blushing a fresh crimson. After a moment she reared her head back, his saliva-coated cock slipping out her hot mouth and her fingers uncurling from his dick, a groan rumbling from his chest as he was left twitching. However any such disappointment left him as he witnessed Eugen cupping her large boobs, hefting them up – before smothering his dick between them.

''A-Ah...!'' The Admiral gasped at the heavenly sensation – her breasts pillowy soft yet wonderfully warm, smothering his cock between them.

The cruiser smiled demurely up at him, slowly sliding her breasts up and down his cock – the gentle pressure against his dick making him twitch, a distinct pressure rapidly swelling inside his cock. His hand on her head instinctively gripped tighter his breathing growing heavier as she pleasured him with such an earnest expression. And she clearly knew how close he was getting, her movements quickly growing more eager as she felt him throb between her tits, his hard cock poking up from her cleavage every so often.

Prinz Eugen smiled at that, leaning down and kissing the twitching tip whenever it poked up, giggling cutely. He shuddered as her warm breath washed over his cock, the wonderful feeling of her tits now joined by the wet smooching from her lips, the double stimulation rapidly eating away at his stamina. He tried to utter a warning but couldn't do anything more than groan, his breathing laboured as his end rapidly drew near.

''Nn... E-Eug-!'' He didn't get the chance to finish before a wonderful burn shot through his cock – and with a stifled groan, he came.

The blonde squeaked as ropes of cum erupted from the tip of his cock, most of it splattering between her ample breasts while a few spurts shot out and landed on top of her breasts, her cheeks darkening to an embarrassed scarlet hue. As his orgasm drew to an end she let go of her breasts, staring with embarrassment down at her cum-coated tits, his dick still twitching between them.

''Mm...'' Prinz Eugen demurely reached down, pulling her babydoll up and over her head; using it as an impromptu-tissue to wipe most of his mess away, shivering as she cleaned herself up.

The Admiral watched her do it through half-lidded eyes, her look of cute embarrassment arousing him – his dick hard even after he just came. ''Eugen...''

''A-Ah...?'' Eugen glanced back up at him, smiling affectionately as she began to crawl up his frame. ''Admira- _ah?!_''

The German cruiser squealed as he suddenly grabbed hold of her and flipped their positions around, pinning her to the bed beneath him. Her cheeks reddened more than they already were and she smiled demurely, shivering when he ran his hands down her body. Without her babydoll all that clothed her beautiful frame was her covering her was her lacy black panties, something he quickly reminded her of; thumbing the waistband and making her bit her lip.

Eugen slid her hands down and nudged her underwear down, prompting him to hook his fingers under the waistband and pull them down. The blonde cruiser straightened her legs out and let him pull them down to her knees, able to kick them off the rest of the way and sending them somewhere across the room. As her underwear was discarded he leaned back, taking a long moment to simply admire the naked cruiser – from her large, plump breasts to her smooth curves and peachy skin, every part of her was beautiful. As if sensing his thoughts Eugen blushed, one hand covering her mouth in embarrassment.

''Kommandant...'' Prinz Eugen murmured softly, her smooth legs sliding open. ''Please... make love to me...''

The Admiral chuckled at her soft request, making her cheeks darken and puff out into a pout. A pout that swiftly melted as he kissed her on the lips, one hand coming to rest on her hip while his other grabbed his cock, guiding it towards her pussy – her lower lips visibly slick with arousal. A mutual moan left their lips as he rubbed the tip against her folds, watching them part slightly as the tip daringly inched between them, so close all it would take was a single roll of his hips.

He glanced back up at Eugen and she nodded, eyes warm and caring. He offered one last smile before rolling his hips forth with careful slowness, a soft groan rumbling from his chest as the tip easily slid inside her delicate pussy – her lower lips parting easily for his cock. Her hot inner walls instantly clamped tight around his length, the divine tightness sending a jolt of pleasure through his lower half.

''A-Ah...'' Prinz Eugen quivered beneath him, a shy moan leaving her soft lips.

With a strained smile he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips, devouring her soft whimpers as he inched his cock deeper inside her virgin pussy. Despite how wet she was it was clear this was her first time, her insides clenching tighter around his cock the deeper he buried himself. His hands slid off her hips and around to the small of her back, making her instinctively arch her stomach up as he slowly pumped his dick into her folds.

Their lips broke apart but he reinitiated the kiss not two seconds later, unable to get enough of kissing her – something she seemed to agree with, cupping his cheeks and deepening the passionate kiss. Muffled moans passed their connected lips as he slowly plunged into her pussy, inching deeper until two-thirds of his shaft was buried inside her womanhood – her tightness stopping him from going any deeper. He paused for a brief moment, taking a long moment to simply kiss her; before finally pulling back.

''Ahh...'' Prinz Eugen exhaled, licking her lips once and smiling lovingly at him. ''You can... really start moving now... it doesn't hurt.''

''As you wish.'' He kissed her once on the nose, eliciting a soft giggle.

Her giggle quickly melted into a tender moan as he plunged inside her pussy again, her hands sliding off his cheeks and grasping tight handfuls of the bed covers. The Admiral leaned back and slid his hands down to her hips, holding onto them for support as he began to thrust in earnest – groaning when she tightened around him in response, her hot tightness only enticing him to plunge into her faster.

Eugen relaxed quickly, moaning lewdly as he picked up the pace – his cock sliding into her slick pussy over and over again, inching deeper each time until his full length was finally buried inside her. The German cruiser bit her lip as he hit her deepest parts, her face cutely scrunching up with pleasure as he filled her so completely and utterly. Such an erotic expression only made him move faster, his pelvis audibly slapping against hers with increasingly fast thrusts, the lewd smacking sound echoing throughout his bedroom.

''A-Ah~! Kommandant... Kommandant~!'' Prinz Eugen breathed, groaning deeply when his right hand darted up to her heaving breast – greedily squeezing her plump tit and knocking the breath out of her.

He silenced her with a sudden kiss, her surprised moan muffled by their locked-lips. His thrusts slowed for a brief few moments as he dragged the kiss out, and the second he broke off the kiss he immediately resumed his prior speed – lustfully pounding into the moaning blonde and making her writhe beneath him, her sweet moans filling his ears as he drilled deep into her over and over again. He eagerly fondled her heaving breast even as his cock ached with lustful desire, his second climax rapidly building.

''E-Eugen...!'' The Admiral grit out, abandoning her breast and grabbing her hip instead; pounding into the German cruiser with lustful passion.

Prinz Eugen mewled, her legs wordlessly wrapping tight around his waist – forcing his thrusts to grow faster but shorter, pounding into her rapidly. The echoing smack of skin-on-skin filled the bedroom, his cock throbbing with burning need as he grew closer to climax. His gaze was fixated on Eugen as she writhed, watching her expression tighten and her beautiful breasts bounce up and down with his pounding, sweat forming a thin sheen over her fair skin.

''N-Nn...!'' He gripped her hips tighter, his cock burning wonderfully hot. ''E-Eu- _haah!_''

His orgasm rushed through him like a fire, instantly plunging his cock deep and bottoming out inside Eugen – and unloading thick ropes of cum into her deepest parts. Prinz Eugen gasped, her back arching as powerful spasms rocked her body; a trembling cry leaving her parted lips as she too came, her inner walls clenching and quivering around his cock, squeezing his cock dry as she took his load.

The Admiral shuddered, bucking his hips several times as the uncontrollable pleasure shot through him, his orgasm slowly drawing to a close. Nothing but the sound of their mutual panting filled the room, the occasional mewl leaving Eugen's lips as pleasurable aftershocks travelled through her twitching frame, her chest heaving with her deep breaths.

''Hn...'' The Admiral reared his hips back, pulling out of her creampied pussy and collapsed down next to her, groaning quietly.

Eugen shuffled closer, pressing herself up against his side – her forehead resting against his. The blonde smiled cutely at him, their faces so close her breath brushed against his face, enticing him to lean in and kiss her lightly on the lips; earning a soft hum from the cruiser as she reciprocated.

''Mm...'' Prinz Eugen smiled lovingly at him. ''I love you, Kommandant...''

He snaked an arm around, playfully groping her butt. ''Love you too, Eugen...''

The blonde giggled, shuffling close until their bodies were flush together, their gentle lovemaking carrying on late into the night.

[END]


End file.
